


Help Unwanted, But Sorely Needed

by mystified_mint



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (well... happier than canon at least), Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, things will end happy i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 18,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystified_mint/pseuds/mystified_mint
Summary: Kaito shot at Kokichi like a bullet, and......Kokichi dropped to the ground, unconscious.-Kaito's punch does a bit more damage than expected. What kind of hero would he be if he didn't take responsibility for it?





	1. Divergence

"The game can't continue until there's another victim! So someone, start killing already!" Kokichi cackled. "If you dooon't, then I'll kill someone instead! Just like I promised, got it?!"  
  
"Why you... That's enough!" Kaito shot at Kokichi like a bullet, and...  
  
...Kokichi dropped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Wha-?!" Kaito immediately recoiled, eyes flickering between his fist and Kokichi's slumped form. He'd fully intended to knock some sense into the smaller boy, but even so, he was sure he hadn't punched him  _that_  hard. He briefly entertained the idea that Kokichi was only faking, but another look at the body on the floor was all it took to dispel that thought.  
  
All doubt soon made way for regret.  
  
"K-Kokichi?" Hesitantly, Kaito kneeled down beside him, reaching out to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Hey, you alright?"  
  
No response.   
  
"Kaito, that level of violence was completely uncalled for!" Kiibo finally spoke up. "You should take him somewhere to recover immediately!"  
  
His words broke the silence that had fallen over the rest of the group, and soon a cacophony of dissenting chatter filled the dining hall.  
  
"Kokichi was acting out of line, but you didn't have to knock him out..."   
"Whaaatever! That shitty shota was just beggin' for punishment!"  
"Gonta doesn't want friends to fight..."  
"Nyeeeh... That wasn't very smart, Kaito."  
  
"Okay, I get it! Everyone shut up for a second!" Kaito snapped. He didn't know at that point if he was more frustrated with the others or himself, but he did know that Kiibo was right. There was no way he could just leave Kokichi lying there.  
  
"Kaito?"  
  
At the sound of Shuichi's voice, he looked up, seeing that both his sidekicks had stepped closer out of concern. A small part of him registered that the concern was exclusively for him, even though he wasn't the injured party. If anything, this only exacerbated his guilt, and he hugged Kokichi to his chest before he even realized what he was doing.  
  
"Kaito, what do you want to do?" Maki cut straight to the point.  
  
"I..." What  _did_  he want to do? "I'm gonna make sure he's okay. I wouldn't be much of a hero if I didn't own up to my mistakes."  
  
"Do you want us to help?" Shuichi offered, only for Kaito to shake his head.  
  
"Nah, I'm the one who punched him, so this is my responsibility. Besides, I wanna talk to him about some of the stuff he saying. Who knows? Maybe I'll actually get an honest answer out of him this time." With that said, Kaito took Kokichi in his arms, then started walking in the direction of the dorms.  
  
His muscles were grateful for the fact that Kokichi was light, but his heart only grew heavier with this new information.

 

* * *

 

"Mmm..." Kokichi murmured in his sleep. He could feel it... something cool against his burning cheek. What was it? Why was his cheek burning in the first place? The answers to these questions were beyond what his exhausted mind could process.   
  
Still, whatever the source of the coolness was, he couldn't deny that it felt nice. He nestled his face into it on instinct, then allowed himself to drift back into nothingness.

 

* * *

 

Kaito nearly jerked back in shock when Kokichi nuzzled against his palm. He'd only meant to check the damage, wondering if he should fetch an ice pack, when the other had suddenly leaned into his touch.  
  
"Kokichi? Are you awake?" he whispered.  
  
The only sound that answered him was his own pounding heartbeat.  
  
"Jeez... What am I gonna do with you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if I'm going to continue this, but I figured I should post what I have anyway. Feel free to let me know what you think!


	2. Acceptance

Upon waking up, Kokichi was startled to find he'd been tucked into bed. It couldn't have been his, given that he'd hidden his room key, and no one else in the school could pick locks. The only other possibility was that someone had brought him to their own bed, which... was surprising to say the least. His confusion only grew when he realized there was a hand petting his head.  
  
His first thought was that Gonta or Kiibo might have taken pity on him. However, the hand didn't feel huge, meaning it couldn't have been Gonta. It definitely wasn't metal, ruling out Kiibo. Without peeking, Kokichi tried to think who else might be this nice to him, only to draw a blank. Deciding not to depress himself any further, he finally opened his eyes.  
  
Ridiculously spiked hair, an odd little goatee, and a jacket filled with stars. Kokichi's eyes widened in recognition.

"K-Kaito?!" 

The boy in question immediately pulled back, looking like he'd been burned.

"Oh, hey, you're up! It's about time!" Kaito exclaimed, but Kokichi wouldn't be distracted.

"Were you just… petting me?"

Kaito flushed, looking sheepish.

"You... seemed kind of tense, and I remembered my grandma used to do that for me when I was little. It helped whenever I was anxious."

"Wow." Kokichi sat up, then started giggling. "Neeheehee, who knew you were such a softie!"

"Hey!" Kaito protested, only to wince at Kokichi's next words.

"If you hadn't punched my lights out earlier, I'd almost think you cared about me!"

Kaito rubbed the back of his head remorsefully. 

"Look… I'm sorry for knocking you out. I didn't mean to hurt you that bad."

"Psssh, that was nothing. I've been through waaaay worse!" Kokichi remarked far too cheerfully. "It takes a lot more than that to defeat a villain as powerful as me!"  
  
Kaito's first instinct was to roll his eyes and dismiss the exaggerated claim. However, waiting by Kokichi's bedside had given him ample time to think, and now he couldn't help but wonder if there wasn't some truth hidden within. He'd already noticed the telltale signs of weariness and stress written across Kokichi's face, unconcealed in slumber. The sight of Kokichi propped up in his bed, looking more fragile than ever before, had been jarring to say the least. If Kokichi had been hiding his exhaustion so well up to this point, was it really strange to think he'd walked off worse injuries?   
  
Then something occurred to him.

"Hellooo? Earth to Kaito! Why aren't you saying anyth-" 

Kokichi flinched when Kaito's hand suddenly returned to his head, pushing back his bangs. He felt fingers poke around for a moment, then hissed in pain when they found what they'd been seeking: the barely treated scar from his fall against the floorboards.

"Get off!" he demanded, swatting Kaito away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kaito's gaze was serious.   
  
"Did you patch yourself up before the trial? Did you get anyone to help you later?"  
  
"As if I'd trust any of you to do it right. Plus," Kokichi brought a finger to his lips, grinning slyly. "Wouldn't that just be a perfect opportunity for someone to off me?"  
  
Kaito frowned, thinking through the implications of Kokichi's reply.  
  
"You're... afraid of betrayal, aren't you?" he eventually concluded. "You're saying you love the killing game and throwing out all these lies as some kind of messed up coping mechanism, and you're pushing everyone away to protect yourself. Paranoia... that's your enemy."

Stunned at the sudden show of insight, Kokichi's heart began pounding in his chest. He'd considered the risk of someone figuring him out, but he'd discarded the thought just as quickly when everyone continued to accept his act. Kaito was one of the last people he'd expected to get anything right. As a result, he was left scrambling for an effective answer.

"Seriously? How stupid are you? I was the one who got hit, but it sounds like you took the brain damage instead."

Not even acknowledging the insult, Kaito pressed on, determined.

"See, right there. You're trying to piss me off so I'll let this go." He'd let irritation cloud all his previous interactions with Kokichi, but now that he was actually focused... "It's not gonna work this time."  
  
"I... You..."   
  
Kaito couldn't deny the sense of accomplishment he felt at hearing Kokichi at a loss for words. Even with his usual level of confidence, he'd been hesitant about this. After all, he still didn't really understand the supreme leader. His background, motivations, and goals were no less mysterious than before. However, if there was one thing Kaito Momota couldn't ignore, it was someone in need. 

"Alright!" Kaito ultimately declared, slamming his fists together. "I've decided… you're joining me, Shuichi, and Maki for training tonight."

Kokichi might have laughed if he weren't so busy panicking.

"That's not funny, Kaito. You really need to work on your jokes." 

"It's no joke," Kaito persisted. "Starting now, I'm officially making you one of my sidekicks."

"Why the hell would you do that?" Kokichi argued. "I'm a liar, remember? I can't be trusted. You obviously thought I was a pain just a while ago, so what's with the sudden change of tune?"  
  
Nearly every part of Kokichi's mind was screaming for the conversation to end, urging him to escape as soon as possible. He knew giving in to Kaito would undo all his plans, not to mention invite more risk than he could control. It was logically too much trouble to even consider.  
  
And yet... a treacherous part of him wanted to hear what Kaito had to say.

"I won't act like I know everything that's going on with you, because honestly I still don't," Kaito admitted. "But even then, I wanna believe in you. It's my bad that I wasn't looking hard enough before, but now my instincts are telling me there's more to you than I thought, so I'm gonna help you!"

Kokichi stared at him. Then he stared some more. When Kaito refused to waver, he let out a sigh.

"Fine." He might as well play along for the time being. "I'll go to your dumb training session, but you better take responsibility if Maki tries to snap my neck."

Brimming with enthusiasm, Kaito leapt forward and embraced him.

"Don't worry! You two will be friends before you know it! I'll definitely make it happen!"

It was a completely absurd assertion, yet Kokichi couldn't bring himself to reject it. Hesitantly, he curled his hands into the fabric of Kaito's shirt, returning the hug in a way that he could still deny later. He told himself that this was only a temporary arrangement, and that he'd return to his original strategy as soon as he could get everything back on track. Deep inside, though, he knew that was a lie. He  _wanted_  to trust Kaito.

In spite of everything, the treacherous, tired, lonely part of him wanted to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that seemed rush? I'm not sure. I've tried to revise this chapter way too many times.
> 
> That aside, I've decided to continue this fic as a proper multi-chapter story with plot! I've got a few different ideas about how things could go, but I'll probably just have to see how it all plays out when I'm writing. Once again, feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
>  **EDIT (5/25/18):** This might be a little weird, but I was still unsatisfied with this chapter after posting it, so I've revised it one more time. Hopefully it's an improvement!


	3. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, if you read the last chapter pretty soon after it went up, you might have missed my update. Basically, I went back and revised the whole thing again. If this is the first time you're hearing about this, you might wanna reread Chapter 2, though the gist of it is still the same. Either way, hope you enjoy Chapter 3!

In spite of Kokichi's halfhearted complaints, Kaito spent the rest of the day practically glued to his side. It was jarring to say the least, given that they'd barely tolerated each other only hours before, but neither could say the change was unpleasant.  
  
First, they returned to the dining hall, having both missed lunch due to the situation after breakfast. Their meal consisted of instant ramen from the cupboard, though Kaito insisted on cooking eggs to add on top. Spotting an opportunity, Kokichi teased that he'd make a better housewife than astronaut, giggling unapologetically when Kaito began to splutter.  
  
Next, they spent free time together, though it came with no small amount of bickering. In the face of Kokichi's boredom, Kaito made countless suggestions, only for Kokichi to shoot down every activity he proposed. It wasn't until Kaito was ready to slam his head into the table that Kokichi finally relented, pulling out a milk puzzle from the MonoMono Machine. Then it became a race to see who could solve it faster.  
  
Privately, Kokichi admitted to himself that he'd missed this... missed having someone to goof around with... missed lighthearted fun. Attempts at conversation with Kaito were faltering, neither one certain how to speak to the other even with their tentative truce. Kokichi still lied as naturally as he breathed, and Kaito remained as straightforward as ever. Nonetheless, any previous hostility between them had all but vanished, leaving behind a feeling of optimistic uncertainty.   
  
Then, at long last, it was time for training.  
  
"What is  _he_  doing here?" Maki scowled the moment she spotted Kokichi. Beside her, Shuichi looked cautious.  
  
"Okay, so..." Kaito scratched the back of his head, launching into a rushed summary of the day's events. Maki and Shuichi stared at him in disbelief, struggling to reconcile his explanation with their existing impressions. Appearing indifferent, Kokichi stood off to the side, though a keen eye might have caught the way we positioned himself behind Kaito.  
  
"Are... you sure about this?" Shuichi asked hesitantly, eyes flickering between Kaito and Kokichi. He quickly looked away when Kokichi glanced back at him.  
  
"I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Of course I'm sure!" he boasted. "Anyway, just give him a chance. I'll take responsibility for however things turn out."  
  
At this, Maki and Shuichi conceded.  
  
"So, what kinda training did you drag me here for?" Kokichi piped up. "It better not be anything boring!"  
  
"My training is never boring!" Kaito countered, then appeared to stop and think. "But today, instead of exercise... How about the four of us just talk?"  
  
The others reacted with confusion, though they still complied when he chose a random spot in the courtyard, sitting down in a makeshift circle. Kaito wisely placed himself between Kokichi and Maki, while Shuichi settled across from him.  
  
"So what are we gonna talk about?" Kaito prompted.  
  
They gawked at him, incredulous.   
  
"What?" he responded.  
  
Surprisingly, Shuichi was the one who took charge, posing a question that had been plaguing him for quite some time.

"Kokichi, how did you know Maki was an assassin?"   
  
Immediately, Kokichi whipped around to face him.  
  
"Shuichi! Don't tell me you've repressed all your memories from the Insect Meet & Greet! Did Gonta's bugs really traumatize you that much?!" He then gave the detective a sly look. "Obviously, I watched her motive video. She was waaaay too suspicious not to investigate properly. How anyone actually bought that lie about being the Ultimate Child Caregiver is beyond me."

"What did the video show?" Maki questioned warily.

"Just what you'd expect," Kokichi shrugged. "Your name, your talent… the orphanage."

Maki's entire body tensed.  
  
"The... orphanage?" Kaito repeated.  
  
Noticing Kaito and Shuichi's curiosity, Kokichi perked up.  
  
"Oh, has Maki been keeping secrets from her dearest, most trusted friends? Well-"  
  
"Shut up, Kokichi," Maki cut in harshly, only to follow up with a resigned sigh. "I wasn't keeping it a secret on purpose. It just never came up. I guess I'll explain now, though, since there's no getting around it."  
  
"You don't need to tell us if you're uncomfortable," Shuichi assured her, only for Maki to wave him off.  
  
"It's fine. I don't mind telling you two... and Kokichi already knows, so I guess it doesn't matter that he's here."  
  
"Wow, that's awfully honest of you! I can't wait to hear your spin on it!"  
  
Maki shot Kokichi a glare that was more irritated than murderous, then rolled her eyes and began her story. While Kaito and Shuichi hung onto her every word, Kokichi remained silent, wearing an expression that betrayed nothing. He didn't speak even after she finished, allowing the three friends to share a heartfelt moment. In spite of everything, the atmosphere around the group seemed bright... until Kokichi promptly shattered it.

"You're disgusting."  
  
The trio froze, stunned by the coldness of his statement. Kaito was the first to recover.  
  
"Hey, what the hell?! Don't just dismiss her struggles like that!"  
  
Kokichi ignored him in favor of focusing on Maki.

"What kind of people have you killed?"   
  
"Why should I te-"  
  
"Were any of them teenagers? Children?"  
  
"What the hell-"  
  
"You supposedly became an assassin to save the kids in your orphanage, but what about kids on the outside? There's no guarantee they deserved to die any more than the ones you were trying to protect. Were they fair game just because you didn't know them? Were their lives somehow worth less?"   
  
Kokichi spat out these questions with uncharacteristic fury, and Maki sensed that this wasn't really about her anymore. However, Kaito interrupted before she could answer, looking torn between anger and concern.  
  
"Woah, calm down! What's gotten into you?"   
  
Kokichi's mask instantly returned, all emotion disappearing in the blink of an eye.   
  
"Nothing," he replied, sounding utterly disinterested. "I just asked a few things you should probably know if you're gonna be chummy with a murderer."  
  
Kaito's eyes flared, his fists clenching at his sides.  
  
"Hey, everyone here is giving you a chance! The least you could do is return the favor!"  
  
"Are they?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Are they genuinely giving me chance, or are they just playing along for your sake?" Kokichi didn't need to check to know Maki and Shuichi had stiffened. "I'd even bet they were waiting for me to pull something like this so you'd realize trying to befriend me was stupid in the first place. They're right, too." He stood up. "I gave this a shot because I was curious, but it's just as boring as I expected it would be. I know you've got at least a few brain cells, Kaito, so do the smart thing for once and don't bother me again."  
  
And then he turned to head back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think things were gonna be easy just because Kokichi agreed to join training one time? _Nothing with Kokichi is ever easy._
> 
> Really though, I wasn't sure how this was gonna go until I'd written most of it. Feel free to let me know what you think!


	4. Deliberation

Kokichi started walking. Then, once he was out of sight, he started running as fast as his feet could carry him. Had anyone seen him right then, they might have thought he was running for his life.

In a way, perhaps he was.

The urge to get away had been overwhelming. Away from distrusting eyes and hurtful sentiments. Accepting Kaito's offer for even a day had been too long, and now there was no denying the aching loneliness in his chest. He didn't even know what he regretted more at that point: putting his plans on hold or having those plans to begin with. If he'd just gone along with the rest of the group, if he'd focused on basic survival instead of undermining the game, there was no doubt everything would have been easier for him. But no, he couldn't sit back when there was more he could do. He had to stop the mastermind... even if it required sacrifices.

Eventually, he slowed down, reaching the staircase to his room.

Then someone ran up from behind and tackled him to the ground.

"GAH!" He elbowed his assailant hard in the gut, and they rolled off of him with a pained grunt. He instantly leapt up, fully prepared for a fight, only to halt when he recognized the figure curled up at his feet.

Exhausted from sprinting and incapacitated from pain, Kaito let out a feeble wheeze.

"Tsk, serves you right for grabbing me out of nowhere," Kokichi sneered. "Only a killer or an idiot would try something like that at this hour."

Kaito opened his mouth to respond, only for an all too familiar burning to spread through his chest. Before he could stop it, a violent fit of coughing seized his body, and droplets of blood sprayed across the floor. Kokichi's eyes widened in shock as he took everything in. Kaito barely had time to feel mortified before he blacked out, unable to endure the strain any longer.

"What the fuck…" Kokichi muttered, wavering over Kaito's still form. What was he supposed to do now? A debate raged in his mind.

 _Leave him,_ one voice said. _This is the perfect chance to show him you don't care._

 _But what if he needs help?_ another asked. _It doesn't look like he can get up on his own._

_That's not your problem. He's only distracting you from the big picture. If anything, you should use this as blackmail to keep him away._

_But… what if he dies here? Are you really okay with that risk?_

Resisting the urge to tear his hair out, Kokichi grit his teeth. He made his decision a second later.

 

* * *

  
  
"Hey, Maki, I'm sorry if this is blunt but..."  
  
"You're wondering if I've actually killed any kids, right?"

Shuichi flinched, but nodded hesitantly.

As Kaito had run off in pursuit of Kokichi, he'd shouted over his shoulder for his sidekicks to continue talking. Though the atmosphere had grown somber, neither felt it right to walk away, and so they did their best to salvage the pieces of their conversation.

It quickly became apparent that this was a futile effort. 

Maki sighed, not the least bit surprised Shuichi had breached the subject. Kokichi's words had done their damage, and neither of them could move on until the matter was addressed. For the second time that night, she steeled herself, then began to explain.  
  
"No, I've never killed anyone that young."

Shuichi began to relax, only to realize she wasn't finished.

"But... it's only because I was never assigned a target that young." She trained her eyes on the ground. "I'm not proud of it, but if I'd actually been told to kill a teenager... or even a child... I doubt I would have refused."

The confession hung in the air between them, and a long moment passed in silence.

"It's..." Shuichi paused to think through his reply. "I can't say it's okay. It obviously isn't, but I don't think you need to feel guilty."

Maki stared at him in disbelief.

"Shuichi, do you really understand what I just said?"

"Maybe not entirely," he conceded. "I can't even begin to imagine the things you've had to go through, or the things you've done. Still, I know you're not a bad person. Kaito saw that right off the bat, and I can see that now. You've done awful things, and you might be capable of even worse, but the path you ended up on was never a real choice. Now you have the opportunity to start making your own choices, so your actions from here on out are what matter. At least... that's how I see it."

"From here on out, huh... That's surprisingly optimistic of you."

"Ah, well I-"

"Thank you, Shuichi."

"...No problem, Maki."

 

* * *

 

Kaito awoke the next morning to the sound of his doorbell. Blearily, he looked around, trying to figure out what time it was. Then he jolted when he realized there was someone right beside him.

"K-Kokichi?"

It was the second time in a row he'd seen the other boy sleeping, in his own bed again to boot. Just like the first time, Kaito couldn't help but marvel at how vulnerable the liar looked when all traces of deceit were stripped away. The same sight had swayed Kaito just a day ago, and seeing it once more only strengthened his resolve to help, even if that help seemed unwanted.

Glancing to the side, he spotted a glass of water, painkillers, and a moist towel. Had Kokichi fetched all of that for him? Now that he thought about it, had Kokichi dragged him all the way up the stairs, then tucked him into bed? The gesture seemed uncharacteristically kind, especially given his behavior the night before. On that note, there was no doubt in Kaito's mind that he'd have to explain the blood later... maybe even convince Kokichi to keep quiet about it.

In spite of that, he couldn't help but grin.

"Heh, I knew there was a good person under all that bullshit," he quietly bragged, speaking more to himself than Kokichi. "Maybe I underestimated how hard this would be, but I'll definitely figure out what you need, and then I'll help you face your enemy head on. That's a promise."

He carefully rolled out of bed, making sure not to disturb Kokichi's rest, then went to answer the door.


	5. Consideration

"Shuichi! Maki Roll! What's up?" Kaito greeted them at the door.

"We didn't see you at breakfast, so we decided to come check on you," Shuichi explained. Behind him, Maki leaned over to peer into Kaito's room, eyes widening at what she saw.

"What's Kokichi doing in your bed?"

"Oh, he must've been tired after carrying me back, so I guess he decided to stick around," Kaito answered, then froze when he realized his mistake.

"He carried you back?" Maki questioned. "What happened last night?"

Kaito couldn't tell them about his illness... not yet. Not ever if he could help it. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a convincing cover.

"When I finally caught up to him, I grabbed him from behind to make sure he wouldn't run away. It must've spooked him, because he elbowed me in the gut hard enough to knock me out. It probably didn't help that I was already exhausted from chasing him."

"He helped you into your room even after that?" Shuichi asked, clearly surprised. "That's... unexpected, especially after how our conversation ended."

"He's unpredictable," Maki agreed. It looked like she wanted to say more, only to decide against it for the time being.

Kaito shrugged, relieved that they'd accepted his explanation. He felt a bit guilty, but it wasn't  _technically_ a lie, and telling the whole truth would only worry them. With that matter settled, he shifted his focus back to Kokichi, turning around to look at the boy still slumbering in his bed. He noted with amusement that Kokichi had already moved to occupy his previous spot, likely drawn to the lingering warmth.

"He's not so bad," Kaito insisted, though he sent Maki an apologetic glance. "Last night's training could've been better, so I'm sorry for letting things go down the way they did. Still, I think we'll have better luck today. I'm sure he'll come around if we just make him feel welcome. You guys'll help, too, right?"

Still uncertain, Maki and Shuichi couldn't help but hesitate. Nonetheless, they believed in Kaito if nothing else, and his unwavering faith in others hadn't steered them wrong before.

"Alright," Maki finally nodded. "We'll do our best. Right, Shuichi?"

"Right," Shuichi smiled back.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Kokichi. It's time to wake up," Kaito whispered. When that failed to get a response, he tried raising his voice, reaching out to lightly shake Kokichi's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon, we already missed breakfast."

Kokichi's brow furrowed, and Kaito thought he'd succeeded, only for a hand to slap against his face and push him away.

_"What the fuck."_

Then he saw the corner of Kokichi's mouth twitch.  _The little shit was already awake._

Kaito scowled, only to grin when a thought occurred to him. Stepping closer, he hovered over Kokichi, reached out his hands...

...and lifted him right off the bed.

"W-What-?!" Kokichi jolted, eyes snapping open. He let out a startled squeak when Kaito threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Good morning!" Kaito beamed. "You seemed tired, so I decided to just carry you to the dining hall. Hope you don't mind!"

Kokichi protested the entire way out the door and down the stairs, crying that Kaito was a huge bully. In spite of the usual theatrics, Kaito noticed that Kokichi didn't seem to be putting up much of a struggle, squirming slightly but not seriously in his hold. When they finally reached their destination, they found Maki and Shuichi waiting for them with food already prepared. Both gawked at the sight of Kaito carrying Kokichi.

"Um..." Shuichi began, only to trail off in confusion.

Once Kaito set Kokichi down, the latter skipped forward, grabbing a plate of pancakes and digging into it unceremoniously. Both Maki and Shuichi immediately relaxed, relieved that conversation didn't seem necessary just yet. Kaito raised an eyebrow but didn't press the issue, content for the moment with claiming the nearest omelette, allowing the mood between the group to settle.

The atmosphere around them couldn't be called friendly just yet, but it was a vast improvement from the night before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I forgot to write any End Notes for the last chapter. Oh well.
> 
> Anyway, there's no set update schedule for this fic, but I still hope to add something at least every other week. As always, feel free to let me know what you think!


	6. Frustration

"Alright, " Kaito spoke up as soon as they finished eating. "So, yesterday didn't go that well-"

"Obviously," Kokichi interrupted, earning a quick glare before Kaito continued.

"I say we forget about all that, at least for now, and start over today. We can try something easier and go from there." He glanced across the table at Shuichi and Maki. "What do you guys think?"

"That sounds fine to me," Shuichi said.

"No complaints here," Maki shrugged.

"Great!" Kaito grinned, then turned to Kokichi. "All good for you, too?"

Kokichi raised his arms behind his head in a gesture that looked more relaxed than he felt.

"Neeheehee, how can I refuse when you're so excited? That'd just be cruel, even for an evil leader like me!" 

The trio rolled their eyes.

"So, where to first?" Shuichi asked.

Brimming with enthusiasm, Kaito dragged them out of the dining hall, encountering little resistance as he pulled them along.

  

* * *

 

At the end of the day, Kokichi didn't know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. Back in his room, he chose to do neither, opting instead to curl up in silence.

Rantaro's wax eyes watched him with pity.

There was no denying that things had been awkward. No matter where the four of them went or what they tried, that feeling had lingered like a suffocating smog. There hadn't been any fights, nothing remotely hostile compared to the previous night, but it would have been evident to anyone looking that something still wasn't right.

Kaito tried to push through it. Maki and Shuichi tried to ignore it. Kokichi, however, saw things as they were.

In spite of Kaito's best efforts, the divide between the trio and Kokichi remained. No amount of playing nice could fix that. It would have been easy to blame Maki and Shuichi for their reluctance to trust him, but Kokichi knew he'd given them every reason not to. That had, after all, been his original goal.

Maybe it was his fault for not committing until the end.  

Trapped at a personal stalemate, Kokichi flung himself into bed with a frustrated sigh. He had no intention of sleeping, yet his mind was far too muddled to plan. He didn't even know if a plan could salvage the situation. It was the worst he'd felt in quite some time, and he wanted nothing more than to tune reality out for the next few hours.

Then reality, loud and vulgar, came knocking at his door.

 

* * *

  

"Hey, Cockichi! Where the hell have you been?" Miu demanded the second he stepped into the hall. "You can't unload on a girl like that, then fuck off without a warning!"

Kokichi put on his most innocent smile.

"None of your business, you needy slut! " As expected, Miu shrank back, allowing him to take control of the conversation. "So, what are you here for? This better not be a lame booty call."

"J-Just come to the computer room," she whimpered, much meeker than before. "I finished working on the computer, so I'm calling everyone there. Y-You're the first tonight, in case you were wondering, so... yeah..." And then she scampered off to get the others.

To say Kokichi was curious would have been an understatement. He hadn't checked up on Miu at all in the past two days, leaving him less informed than he would have liked in regards to her recent activities. When they'd last spoken the day after the third trial, she'd already made progress with his blueprints, making it safe to assume the electrohammers and electrobombs had now been completed. He knew she'd begun tinkering with the computer that same day, but he'd never gotten the chance to hear what she'd discovered.

He supposed he'd just have to find out along with everyone else.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter was one huge struggle to put ideas into words. I'm still not quite satisfied with it, but the story's moving along at least. Upcoming chapters should be more eventful.
> 
> As usual, I'd love to know what you think!


	7. Progression

As the others discussed the virtual world, Tsumugi wallowed in her thoughts, bitterly reflecting on the past two days. So much had gone wrong in such a short amount of time... So many developments that threatened her plans...

She barely kept her eye from twitching.

The first misstep had been when Kokichi stole the key card, discovering the secret of the outside world yet showing no inclination to kill. The wasted motive irritated her, but she'd quickly recovered, certain there would still be fallout. That appeared to be true the next morning, as Kokichi raved about the killing game with almost hysterical enthusiasm. Though she knew it was an act, she relished in the despair he must've felt, as well as the tension it created.

Then the second misstep occurred.

Kaito, fueled by righteous fury, punched Kokichi in the face. That in itself was perfectly fine, but Kokichi's subsequent collapse was much more problematic. Simply put, it created sympathy for a character meant to appear unsympathetic. Even if that sympathy only stirred one of their classmates into action, that was still one person too many. Following that, the entire path of Kaito and Kokichi's relationship felt like a dozen more missteps, all unwinding Tsumugi's carefully crafted script.

It made her want to tear her hair out.

Taking a deep breath, Tsumugi forced herself to calm down, slipping back into character with ease. In spite of everything, she was confident, believing the situation could still be salvaged. All she had to do was lead them towards despair. It wouldn't be easy, but that had never stopped her before. She thus rejoined the conversation.

"This might sound strange coming from me, but I actually think we should take a look at Miu's program. It's plain to see the killing game's taken a toll on all of us. A chance to get away might help lift our spirits... even if it's not a permanent solution."

This was Tsumugi's season, and she was going to give it her all. 

 

* * *

 

Monokuma didn't appear until they were already in the virtual world, cheerfully announcing that he'd left them a present. He refused to explain what it was, though Kokichi could guess, simply claiming that it was in their best interests to find it. With Tsumugi manipulating the debate that followed, curiosity triumphed over caution. Though Kokichi opposed this as much as he could, he had neither the power nor favor to sway the group away.

And so the search began.

 _"Volunteer to investigate the roof. I'll meet you up there later so we can talk in private."_  

Kokichi wasn't stupid. He knew Miu's request was suspicious at best, and deadly at worst. Still, he'd let her think he was none the wiser, if only to find out what she'd planned.

With that in mind, Kokichi pulled Kaito from the salon, practically dragging him to the roof so they could wait for Miu together.

"Hold on. You think she might be trying to kill you, but you're still going to meet her?" Kaito asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Kokichi answered, unfazed.

"And you think  _I'm_ reckless?!"

" _Relaaaax._ " Kokichi raised his arms behind his head. "It's not like she can do anything as long as you're here! Killing me would be pointless with a witness, and even if she was still dumb enough to try, I'm sure your hero complex would kick in and make you defend me!"

As long as he wasn't alone, he was safe. As long as Kaito was here, he'd be okay. Even as dread creeped up his spine, Kokichi reassured himself of these facts, taking comfort in their certainty.

Eyeing him critically (though the expression was hard to take seriously on the avatar's cute face), Kaito seemed to pick up on Kokichi's apprehension. For a moment, he looked thoughtful, then ecstatic as something occurred to him. Kokichi questioned why he was grinning, only to freeze at his response.

"You're trusting me with your safety. Hell, you're trusting me with your life! I think that's definitely something to grin about."

Kokichi forced himself to scoff.

"Of course you'd see it that way, when it's obvious anyone could've been my witness. _Everyone_ would die if Miu got away with murder. Whether or not someone care's about my life, they'd definitely care about their own."

"You sure picked me pretty quick, though," Kaito countered, not even slightly discouraged. "Lie all you want, but I know I'm getting through to you. With my help, you'll be able to face your enemy before you know it. All that paranoia's gonna be a thing of the past!"

"For someone so eager to solve my problems, you're sure doing a shitty job of handling your own."

With that, it was Kaito's turn to freeze.

"Do Shuichi and Maki know your sick? Actually, here's a better question. Do they know you're  _dying?_ "

"...Telling them won't fix anything. It'll only bring them down."

"Hmmm... I'm impressed. Here I was, confident that I was the biggest liar around, but then you go and show me up. It's honestly amazing." Then Kokichi's voice dropped low, coming out much harsher than before. _"If only you thought any of this shit through."_

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're an idiot."

"Seriously? That agai-"

"But for a different reason than before."

Stunned yet curious, Kaito shut up, allowing Kokichi to continue.

"You put all this effort into supporting your 'sidekicks' and getting them to rely on you, getting them to trust you, but then you don't really trust them in return. Ah!" Kokichi raised a hand, silencing Kaito before he could protest. "Don't lie to yourself. If you really trusted them, then you'd let yourself depend on them, too. Pretending you don't have problems isn't trust. I'm a liar with trust issues, but at least I'm honest about that."

The atmosphere was tense, but after a long pause, Kaito sighed.

"Kokichi, I-" he began, only to suddenly disappear in a ring of light.

"W-What the hell?!" Kokichi looked around in shock. "Kaito?! Where did you-"

Before he could finish, a hand grasped his shoulder, and his entire body  _stopped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh boy. A lot of details tripped me up while I was working on this chapter. _Honestly, this is what I get for writing a canon divergence fic._
> 
> That aside, I'm pretty satisfied with how most of this turned out, but I'd love to know what you think!


	8. Protection

In spite of Kaito's assurances that Kokichi was trustworthy, Shuichi couldn't help but worry when he saw Kokichi dragging Kaito off. As a result, he continuously checked the salon to see if either of them had returned, only to spot Miu on her way to the roof.

"Huh? What is she…"

Even in her avatar form, the way Miu carried herself made it obvious she was up to something. Her mere presence on that side of the map should have been impossible. Shuichi immediately followed her, trailing no more than a few feet behind to avoid notice. Once they reached the roof, he hid behind the door, opening it just a crack to watch things unfold. 

He was stunned when Kokichi froze beneath Miu's touch, then horrified when she pulled out a hammer. It didn't take detective experience to recognize the lead-up to a murder. No matter how much Shuichi loathed confrontation, it was obvious no on else could intervene, and so he leapt into action.

If they had been in the real world, he would have been too slow, even with the rush of adrenaline. Thankfully, his virtual body proved far more capable than its physical counterpart. Before Miu could make another move, he tackled her to the ground, knocking away the would-be murder weapon.

"What the fuck?!" Miu shouted as the hammer slid out of her hand. She turned to Shuichi, furious, only to wilt as the situation sunk in. 

Her plan had failed.

"Kokichi, are you okay?!" Shuichi whipped around to check, only to remember the inexplicable paralysis. He sharply turned back to Miu. "What the hell did you do?!"

She instantly recoiled.

"I-It's his avatar's c-code. He's p-programmed to freeze w-when I touch him."

"Well, how do we unfreeze him?"

"Um…"

Then another thought occurred to him.

"Wait, where's Kaito? He was supposed to be with Kokichi! Did you do something to him, too?!"

"Aaah!" Miu whimpered. "D-Don't yell at me!" 

As Shuichi continued his interrogation, Kokichi remained trapped, desperate to run or shout but helpless to do either. If he could have, he would have been shivering, feeling the icy chill of the outdoors wrap around him. The unpleasant sensation only drove home how defenseless he was, fully aware of everything yet unable to move. 

He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so terrified.

Lost in his own internal panic, Kokichi didn't hear any of the argument happening behind him. Consequently, he was unprepared for the ring of light that suddenly surrounded him, pulling his consciousness back into the real world.

He ripped the helmet off his head as soon as he could, breaking it on the floor with a loud crack.

 

* * *

 

Shocked and disoriented by the abrupt exit from the program, Kaito needed some time to collect himself. The physical relief he'd felt while in the virtual world only amplified his very real agony, his throat and chest burning worse than ever before. It was a harsh reminder of his weakness… as well as a warning.

Once the pain was no longer unbearable, he removed his helmet to look around, observing that everyone else was still logged in. Though his body yearned to rest, his heart raced with urgency, aware that the timing was too suspicious. He had to get back to Kokichi.

He was fully prepared to do just that when Kokichi also logged out.

"Oh, hey! I was just about to jump back in. Did I miss anything in the meantime?" Kaito approached him, significantly more relaxed, only to realize Kokichi was hyperventilating. "W-Wait! What's wrong?!" His eyes widened in alarm.

A shaky hand grabbed onto his jacket, urging him closer. 

"Tell me what I can do!" Kaito insisted, then nearly fell backwards when Kokichi launched himself at him. Thin arms wrapped around his torso with surprising strength, holding on as if he might disappear the second they let go. Kokichi didn't meet his eyes, but Kaito could feel that he was trembling. "It's okay," he said, gently stroking Kokichi's hair. "I've got you. You're safe." The embrace tightened. "I'm here for you, Kichi. Just let me know how I can help."

Gradually, Kokichi began to calm down.

The rest of the group eventually joined them. Most were stunned to see the pair hugging. Shuichi and Miu, however, were an entirely different story.

"Kaito! Kokichi! Are both of you alright?" Shuichi rushed to stand beside them, concern written all over his face. 

Miu stayed where she was, uncharacteristically quiet, as the others watched on with confusion.

"I'm fine," Kaito answered. "Kichi, not so much. What the hell happened in there?"

Shuichi's fists clenched at his sides.

"I think everyone needs to hear this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you really think I was going to kill Kokichi? In an Oumota fix-it fic? Please. ~~My heart wouldn't be able to take it.~~ That isn't to say that shit won't be hitting the fan later, though. I have quite a few.... plans. If things turn out the way I want, this should definitely be fun.
> 
> Anyway, I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	9. Recuperation

It immediately became clear that Shuichi was angry... a fact which was as jarring as it was justified. As he coldly recounted all he'd seen, Miu shrank away, unable to face him nor any of the others. Every detail he revealed felt like another nail in her coffin. By the time he finished, the room was deathly quiet. 

"So... what do we do now?" Himiko ultimately broke the silence. "We obviously can't trust Miu anymore, but she's still going to be around, isn't she?"

That very same thought plagued them all. No murder meant no trial, which was mostly a relief, except it also meant loose ends left behind.

"We need to keep an eye on her," Maki agreed.

Tsumugi tilted her head thoughtfully.

"What if some of us watch her for the time being?" she suggested. "Just to make sure she doesn't try anything else. Two people should probably be enough, so does anyone want to volunteer?"

Gonta was the first to spring into action.

"Gonta can do it!" he declared, brimming with determination. "Gonta doesn't want to distrust people, but he also doesn't want more friends to die. Gonta will make sure Miu won't hurt anyone else."

"I will also watch her," Kiibo piped up next. He appeared more solemn, perhaps even upset, but no less earnest than Gonta. "I don't need food or sleep, and I'm already fully charged, so I could take over whenever Gonta needs rest."

"Shuichi, what do you think?" Himiko asked. "You know... since you're the one who stopped her."

"Yeah, that should be fine," Shuichi replied, eyes drawn to the ground now that he'd had his say.

"Then it's settled," Tsumugi smiled. "We'll trust Gonta and Kiibo with our safety."

With the matter of Miu tentatively put to rest, the group disbanded for the day.

 

* * *

  

It was hard to hate someone when they were vulnerable, Maki decided. That was the only reason she could find for why the sight of Kokichi and Kaito didn't bother her as much as expected. With Kaito's arm around Kokichi's shoulders and Kokichi's hand gripping Kaito's jacket, there was barely an inch of space left between them. Maki felt the stirring of jealousy in her heart, but she forced herself to push it aside. Now was not the time.

Shifting her focus away from the relationship she wasn't quite ready to acknowledge, Maki considered Kokichi himself. Up until that point, the so-called Ultimate Supreme Leader had seemed obnoxiously carefree and aggravatingly unshakable. Now, though, he reminded her more of a frightened child.

"Hey," she said, pausing when Kokichi tensed. "…It's morning. We should all get breakfast."

"Yeah, let's go," Shuichi sighed. He'd clearly drained by the last hour's events. "Getting out of this room seems best."

"Good idea, Maki Roll!" Kaito gave her a thumbs up with his free hand. The other held onto Kokichi's shoulder. "I know the perfect recipe to perk us up, too! You can be my assistant in the kitchen!"

"Why would I-" she started to protest, then rolled her eyes. "Nevermind. There's no changing your mind anyway. I'll make sure you don't serve anything weird."

"Weird? But I'm a great cook! You should believe in my skills more, Maki Roll!"

"I'm reserving judgement on that."

Their brief exchange helped lighten the mood, amusement replacing some of the tension, yet it didn't escape the trio's notice that Kokichi hadn't spoken at all.

 

* * *

 

"Why do things like this keep happening?" Himiko frowned. "I hate it. This killing game's just too cruel."

Pouring some more tea for Himiko before herself, Tsumugi sniffled.

"It's horrible, but at least no one died this time. As depressing as it sounds, that's already a big improvement."

"Yeah, that's true," Himiko conceded. "Shuichi really saved the day."

"Right?" Tsumugi brightened. "He caught Miu redhanded and exposed her so confidently, just like a real hardboiled detective! It's like he's developing into a whole new character!" she gushed.

"Um, I guess that's one way to put it," Himiko shrugged, taking a sip. The cup trembled slightly in her hand. "What do you think is going to happen now? It doesn't make me feel good knowing Miu could still try something…"

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine," Tsumugi answered gently.

"Nyeh, I hope you're right…"

Focused on the warmth coming from her tea, Himiko failed to notice the glint in Tsumugi's eye.

 

* * *

 

"Why did you do it, Miu?" Kiibo couldn't help but ask. "How could you try to kill one of our classmates like that?"

"None of your fuckin' business!" Miu snapped, though the words came out weaker than she would have liked. "It doesn't matter now, anyway. I've been totally screwed over. It's pretty damn clear none of you are gonna trust me ever again."

"Gonta thinks things will get better."

"Huh?"

Gonta sat down on the bed beside Miu, arms crossed as he looked off to the side.

"Miu tried to do a very bad thing, but Gonta doesn't think Miu is a bad person," he reasoned. "If Miu is better from now on, Gonta thinks everyone can forgive her."

"Hmm... I agree. My inner voice is saying not to lose hope just yet," Kiibo chimed in. His tone was serious, but not unkind. "Perhaps you could redeem yourself by using your talent to help everyone. After all, your skills are undeniable, and the right kind of invention could be of use in our situation."

"..."

"Miu?"

The inventor slowly stood up.

"You know what…" she started quietly, then burst out cackling. "You two hit just the right spot!"

Gonta and Kiibo blinked at her, confused.

"You virgins are absolutely right! I'm the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma! The Ultimate Inventor! Who cares if the others trust me or not when I've got exactly what they need to escape!"

"Miu, you're not talking about the virtual world again, are you?" Kiibo questioned cautiously.

"Nah, I'm done with that bullshit," Miu waved him off. "I've got something way better! It's an invention so amazing, the others aren't just gonna forgive me. They're gonna worship me!"

"Oh, please show us!" Gonta encouraged, swept up in her enthusiasm. "Gonta really wants to see!"

Miu shamelessly beamed with pride.

"Don't cream your pants just yet! I gotta do this right! Both of you better help me, if you know what's good for ya!" She turned to address each of them individually. "Kiibo, get everyone to the dining hall. I'll head there once I've got my stuff. Meanwhile, Gonta, you get to come with me. I'm gonna put those muscles to good use!" 

Though Gonta and Kiibo were more than a little baffled, neither found any reason to refuse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for the first chapter involving all the surviving characters! Hopefully everyone sounded alright.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	10. Relaxation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this is a pretty relaxed chapter! I originally planned to include some more eventful stuff, but then decided to just post what I had so the update wouldn't be super late. Anyway, everything in this chapter takes place after Maki's section last chapter, but before Miu's section.

They were halfway through preparing breakfast when Maki spoke up, voicing the question that'd plagued her for the past two days.

"Hey… What's been going on with you and Kokichi?" she asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Kaito responded, oblivious.

"Maybe I'm overthinking things, and this is a completely stupid question, but are you… interested in him?"

"Well, of course!" Though Kaito sounded confident, he looked confused. "Kichi's my sidekick! I wouldn't be able to help him if I wasn't interested. I've shown interest in you and Shuichi, too, haven't I?"

"No, that's not what I mean." Maki took a deep breath, questioning her own taste in men, then tried again. "Kaito, are you interested in Kokichi _romantically_?"

 ~~~~Kaito paused, blinking a few times, then laughed lightly under his breath.

"Where'd you get an idea like _that_?"

Frustrated, Maki puffed out her cheeks.

"The way you look at him is different," she argued. "It's not how you look at Shuichi… and definitely not how you look at me. It hasn't been that long since things changed with Kokichi, but even then, you two seem awfully close." She tugged on her hair, gaze dropping to the ground as she reluctantly continued. "It's… fine if you are. I can't say I'm thrilled about it, but... if he makes you happy and you make him less obnoxious, I'm willing to accept it."

Having said her part, Maki looked up. She was puzzled to find Kaito frowning at the wall.

"...Kaito? Is something wrong?"

At that, he seemed to snap back to reality.

"Wha- Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking," Kaito apologized. "Anyway, I appreciate the thought, but there's really nothing like that between us. I'm just trying to help him open up, and it's taking a lot more effort than expected. Everything that happened in the virtual world definitely didn't help," he sighed, then grinned. "But hey, it sounds like you're warming up to him! That's great!"

"I am not," Maki huffed. "I still don't like him, and he's already made it clear he hates me. I was just saying I'd tolerate him more for your sake, but I guess I don't need to." She eyed Kaito skeptically. "You really don't have any feelings for him?"

Kaito chuckled in disbelief.

"Maki Roll, I'm not even into guys!"

"Oh... Alright then."

Reaching an awkward lull in the conversation, they both returned to cooking, allowing a minute to pass in silence.

Maki spoke up again when another thought occurred to her.

"Just... one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Since when have you called him 'Kichi'?"

 

* * *

 

Shuichi had never been a conversationalist. Though he wasn't necessarily bad at talking to people, he was timid by nature, and thus far from comfortable with initiating or leading discussions. He'd already been forced out of this comfort zone several times for the sake of class trials, yet doubt and insecurity still weighed on him as much as ever.

Well aware of his own shortcomings, Shuichi floundered, not knowing what he could possibly say to Kokichi while they waited in the dining hall.

"So… uh… Are you hungry?"

Kokichi remained silent, and Shuichi wished he could disappear.

"I... guess that was kind of a silly question. Hopefully Kaito and Maki don't take too long in the kitchen. I wonder what they're making..."

Kokichi shifted in his seat, one shoulder lifting slightly in what might've been a shrug, but otherwise didn't respond.

"Um..." Shuichi racked his brains for something else to talk about, growing more anxious with each passing second. Not confident enough to keep staring at Kokichi, he aimed his gaze downwards at the table.

He knew of course that they didn't _need_ to talk. Sitting quietly was just as viable of an option. However, the idea of ignoring Kokichi given what he'd just been through seemed far too callous, especially with Kaito's hopes for all of them to get along.

Speaking of Kaito...

"You and Kaito have gotten pretty close lately. I'm glad you're getting along," Shuichi remarked sincerely. "I really wouldn't have expected it with how much you clashed before, but I guess you two just needed a chance to hear each other out." He started to smile. "Kaito's really good at understanding people when he puts his mind to it. He really helped me when I needed the support, and then he did the same for Maki. I shouldn't have been surprised that he'd reach out to you, too. Ah-" he faltered. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble like you weren't here. I hope that didn't come out sounding strange."

"Neeheehee... of course thinking about Kaito is what gets you excited."

Shuichi whipped around at the sound of Kokichi's voice, nearly losing his balance from the momentum. His cheeks reddened when he processed Kokichi's actual words. 

"H-Huh?"

Leaning back in his chair with his arms behind his head, Kokichi appeared completely at ease. Shuichi scrambled to make sense of the sudden change in demeanor, only to find himself at a loss. It was evident that understanding Kokichi was still beyond his abilities.

"You have a crush on him, don't you?" Kokichi smirked, leaning forward on his elbows. "The space idiot's got you gushing like a lovesick schoolgirl."

"I-I don't... That's not...!"

Kokichi's smugness intensified with every word Shuichi stammered out.

"I won't tell if that's what you're afraid of. Just thought your reactions might be funny... which they were!"

Shuichi glared as Kokichi giggled, though the expression was more weary than hostile. Exasperation aside, he felt relief at the quick return to normalcy, far more accustomed to dealing with this version of Kokichi. A significant amount of tension immediately left his body.

Distracted by the teasing, he didn't notice Kokichi relax a bit as well.

"Food's ready!" Kaito announced soon after, walking into the dining hall with two plates in hand. As Kaito handed Shuichi and Kokichi their portions, Maki walked in after him with two more plates, setting them down for Kaito and herself.

Just like that, breakfast passed peacefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Q:** Do you ship Saimota, Oumota, or Momoharu?  
>  **A:** _Yes._
> 
> I'm not really a fan of harems, but Kaito is so shippable I'm willing to make an exception for him. Not necessarily in this fic, because this is an Oumota fic ~~even if all his sidekicks are looking at him some kinda way~~ , but just in general.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	11. Misfortune

A few hours later found them crowded into the A/V Room, Maki and Shuichi's arms loaded with snacks. Kokichi took the liberty of searching the movie rack, picking out the very first horror film he saw.

"W-Wait, can't we watch something else?" Kaito protested, going pale as he glanced at the DVD cover. A single dead eye stared back through a curtain of black hair.

"Whaaaat, but I wanna watch this one!" Kokichi pouted. "Jeez... I guess it's fine if you're too wimpy to handle i-"

"Hey, you take that back!" 

Maki and Shuichi both sighed when Kaito popped the disc in a minute later, easily led by Kokichi's goading.

"W-What is this e-even a-about?" he whimpered as the movie began to play, trembling between Kokichi and Shuichi. Seated on Shuichi's other side, Maki examined the DVD case, appearing completely disinterested.

"Apparently some kind of cursed house. Nothing too exciting," she shrugged. Kaito cowered regardless.

"There, there," Kokichi teased, scooting closer to pat Kaito's head. The gesture was intended to be patronizing, yet he nearly squeaked when Kaito actually clung onto him. "H-Hey-" he started to protest, then relented, deciding that the proximity wasn't altogether unpleasant. Kaito's hold tightened as the film continued to build suspense, though it still felt more snug than restrictive.

Then the A/V Room door swung open and Kaito screamed.

 

* * *

 

After Shuichi managed to assure Kiibo that Kaito's reaction had nothing to do with robophobia, Kiibo directed them all towards the dining hall.

"Miu wants to redeem herself with a new invention," he said, and the temperature in the room instantly dropped.

"What kind of invention?" Shuichi questioned cautiously.

"She didn't say. However, she did suggest that it would help us escape, as well as restore some of our lost faith." Kiibo hoped Miu wouldn't mind his paraphrasing.

"She tried to kill Kokichi only a few hours ago," Maki pointed out sharply. "Can we really trust her again just like that?"

Kokichi glanced at her incredulously, but Maki avoided his gaze, well aware of the irony in her words. It was a discussion for another time.

Kiibo straightened up, looking determined.

"I think we should give her another chance, especially since she knows everyone is wary of her. My inner voice agrees. She definitely won't try anything underhanded this time."

"Well, Kichi, what do you think?" Kaito nudged him lightly. "If anyone's got a reason to suspect her, it's you."

Kokichi rolled his eyes to hide the anxiety in his chest. Though he doubted anything good would come of trusting Miu again, he at least had to know what she was up to.

"Let's see what the bitch has to say." 

 

* * *

 

Miu burst through the dining hall doors with a flourish, Gonta following humbly after her. Everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to the giant electronic hammers in the latter's arms, Kokichi's lighting up in recognition, then dismay.

"Listen up, virgins, cuz I'm about to blow your goddamn minds!" Miu cackled shamelessly. "Say hello to the Electrohammers, guaranteed to wreck any piece of electronic equipment with just one hit! Use these bad boys, and we'll be able to beat that underground tunnel and escape in no time. So, whaddya say?"

Optimistic murmuring began to spread through the group, only to be cut off by a single interjection.

"No."

The harshness of Kokichi's tone made everyone turn.

"The underground tunnel is completely pointless. Using the Electrohammers for it is just a waste of time."

"Wha- But- You're the one who told me to make them in the first place!" Miu countered, clearly indignant. "The hell are you doin' changin' your mind now? Don't you know it's rude to pull out without givin' a girl some warning?!"

"I had a plan for them back then, but the situation's changed. Now they're about as useful as Kiiboy over there," Kokichi snarked.

"H-Hey! That was uncalled for!" Kiibo protested, but they simply moved on without him.

"Kichi, what did you need them for, and why wouldn't they be any good now?" Kaito finally asked. "We deserve an explanation he-"

"It's stupid," Kokichi snapped. "All of it's stupid. The Electrohammers won't be any help in ending this killing game..." His eyes flickered towards Miu. "...and neither will this self-serving slut."

"You slimy little abortion!" Miu fumed, slamming her hands on the dining table. "Why don't you just go fuck-"

The fight might have raged on had Tsumugi not raised her voice, effectively drawing in everyone's attention.

"It's plain to see we won't be able to agree on anything tonight," she said. "Why don't we sleep on it and decide tomorrow?"

"Nyeh, sounds good to me. I'm getting tired of all this arguing," Himiko admitted.

The others considered the situation for another moment, some reluctant to leave things unresolved, before they finally accepted Tsumugi's suggestion. Gonta volunteered to return the Electrohammers to Miu's lab, gathering them back up with ease.

"Alright, let's reconvene in Miu's lab first thing in the morning!" Kaito slammed his fists together confidently. "Once we're all rested and back at full energy, we'll definitely be able to figure this out!"

With that, they began to disperse.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Maki checked with Kaito, Shuichi walking alongside them to hear the answer. "I don't know if training's a good idea right after all that." Her eyes slid towards Kokichi, who trailed silently behind Kaito.

"I feel the same way," Shuichi affirmed. "A break tonight might be best."

Kaito agreed without any hesitation.

"Yeah, some sleep should fix everyone right up. I'll see both of you again tomorrow, so make sure to get as much rest as possible!"

It wasn't until they were back in their dorms that Maki and Shuichi realized... Kokichi had followed Kaito all the way to his room.

 

* * *

 

That morning, everyone rushed to Miu's lab, many anxious to examine the Electrohammers themselves. Miu was standing in front of the door when they arrived, looking proud.

"Don't mess with anything while you're in there," she ordered. "I've got all my shit laid out exactly how I want it, so you better not fuck around with my setup." Then she pushed open the door, letting the others shuffle in.

Tsumugi was the first one to enter. She was also the first one to scream. The rest of the group's reactions followed soon after.

"W-What the hell?"

"No, why again?"

"I thought we were done with this..."

"Shit!"

On the cold metal floor of the Ultimate Inventor's Lab, Himiko lay unmoving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You see that last tag on this fic? The one in parentheses? I added that a few chapters ago once I decided this would happen. Kudos to those of you who called it, and my heart goes out to any big Himiko fans that may be reading this.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	12. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes have started back up for me, so I don't know if I'll be updating this as regularly, but I definitely still plan on continuing. Anyway, onto the investigation!

***ding dong, dong ding***

Monokuma appeared right on cue, not wasting a single second before launching into the announcement.

"A body has been discovered! Everyone, please report to the Ultimate Inventor's La-" he began, only to pause. "Oh wait, you're already here. Wow, I get to bring you the body discovery announcement live!" he beamed.

Monotaro and Monophanie shuffled in right after.

"Is it just me, or does it feel gloomier around here?" Monotaro observed. "Like there's… less magic in the air or something."

"That's because one of these bastards murdered our only magician…" Monophanie sobbed. "...and not even in a magical way! That's so wasteful!"

Kokichi could feel bile rising in the back of his throat, but he kept his mask in place regardless. Kaito, on the other hand, didn't hide his disgust.

"Shut up! You have no right to talk about her death that way!" he fumed, glaring at the mechanical bears.

"Oh no, you made him mad!" Monotaro gasped.

"Me? You're the one who started it!" Monophanie pouted.

"Quiet down, children!" Monokuma ordered. "You'll have plenty of time to fight later, but for now…" He reached behind his back to whip out a black tablet. "Ta-da! The Monokuma File! With this, you can investigate to your heart's content! You should all know the drill by now, so do your best!"

The three bears made their exit, and thus the investigation began. With heavy hearts, the students started inspecting the scene, far too familiar with the entire morbid procedure. Shuichi and Kokichi both checked the Monokuma File, analyzing the few crucial details they'd been provided.

**-**

_**MONOKUMA FILE 04** _

_**Victim:** Himiko Yumeno_

_**Cause of Death:** _

_The victim's body was discovered in the Ultimate Inventor's research lab._

_The estimated time of death is 1:00 a.m._

_The victim died from blunt force trauma to the head. Additionally, she has minor abrasions on her knees and the palms of her hands._

**-**

"What was Himiko doing here so late?" Shuichi wondered aloud.

"Maybe she wanted to examine the Electrohammers," Maki suggested.

"I doubt it," Kokichi replied. "We know Himiko wasn't the most proactive, and even if she was curious, she probably would've been more cautious considering Miu made these."

"Why else would she be in here?" Kaito scratched his head. "There's not a lot of reasons to check out Miu's lab."

Shuichi's eyes narrowed as he knelt closer to corpse, scanning for further evidence. He stilled when he noticed something.

"On her tights… are those grass stains?"

Kokichi leaned over his shoulder.

"Huh, guess she must've tripped on her way over here. Wouldn't be surprising if she was a klutz." 

"Maybe…"

"Oh, oh, that explains the abrasions the file mentioned, too! She probably fell and caught herself on her hands and knees!" 

Kokichi jumped when Kaito's hand landed on the back.

"Nice catch, Kichi!" he spoke sincerely.

"You don't need to praise me for pointing out the obvious," Kokichi grumbled, trying to ignore the warmth in his chest caused by such a simple statement. 

"I don't need to, but I want to!" Kaito insisted. "Besides, it's nice to see you working with us for a change."

At that, Kokichi said nothing.

A few minutes later, they found their next big clue.

"There's blood on the side of this table," Maki pointed out.

"You think it's Himiko's?" Kaito asked.

"I can't be sure just by looking at it, but I think the chance is high."

"We'll have to remember that for the trial," Shuichi nodded.

"Hmmm, you know what, I'm getting bored of this," Kokichi suddenly declared. "Seems like you guys have got things handled, so I'm gonna go take a walk. See ya!"

Just like that, he turned away, leaving the trio staring after him in confusion.

"…I'll go with him," Kaito decided after a brief moment, heading for the door before Kokichi could get too far. "Work hard you two! Remember to fill me in later!"

And then he was gone.

"Those two have become inseparable," Maki noted quietly.

"Yeah, it does seem that way," Shuichi sighed. "It makes me feel a little…"

"A little?" 

"N-Nevermind."

They awkwardly returned to their investigation, letting the subject drop, though an unspoken sense of envy still lingered around them.

 

* * *

 

"You shouldn't just go off on your own like that!"

"You followed me, didn't you?" 

Kaito faltered as Kokichi smirked.

"Wait, you knew I was gonna come after you?"

"You're way too predictable," Kokichi snickered, though a part of him knew that wasn't entirely true. 

Kaito scowled.

"Well, what are we doing? You must be out here for a reason."

"I told you already! We're going for a walk! Maybe a run if we're in a hurry." Kokichi folded his arms behind his head, looking perfectly at ease. "We gotta be careful if we run, though. It'd suck if we tripped and scratched ourselves up."

Confused, Kaito stared at him for a few seconds, then his eyes lit up in understanding.

"You don't think Himiko fell because she was clumsy. You think... she was running for some reason?"

"Hmm, I didn't say that."

"Wait, then that's wrong?"

"Didn't say that either." 

"Dammit, Kichi," Kaito huffed. "Can't you just be straight with me?"

If there was time, Kokichi would've liked to tease Kaito a bit more, but he knew they were on a tight schedule. 

"C'mon, we've got another area to investigate."

Surprised at the sudden change in tone, Kaito didn't protest as Kokichi led the way. They stopped just a moment later.

"We're here," Kokichi announced.

Kaito looked up. 

"Why are we at Tenko's lab?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	13. Continuation

"Himiko's been at the dojo pretty often since Tenko died, sometimes early, sometimes late," Kokichi explained. "Gonta's come with her once or twice, but there usually isn't anyone else."

"Wouldn't coming out here alone be pretty dangerous for her?"

Kokichi stared at Kaito, eyebrow raised.

"Clearly."

Embarrassed, Kaito clenched his jaw.

"…Right."

He didn't think he'd ever get used to losing friends so suddenly. Even if this was the fourth murder they'd faced, he still hoped he wouldn't have to.

Kokichi tugged impatiently on his sleeve.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Don't drag your feet! We gotta hurry this up!" 

"Alright, alright, stop pulling! Jeez… you're such a brat."

"What can I say? It's part of my charm!"

Though it was hardly an appropriate time, Kaito couldn't deny that Kokichi's childishness eased some of the tension in the air, and he found himself feeling slightly grateful for it. That very same behavior had irritated him not too long ago, yet something about it had become endearing.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," he joked.

Then they stepped inside, and the graveness of their situation returned full force.

"W-What the hell happened in here?!" Kaito exclaimed. Broken training mannequins and splintered wood littered the ground. On the left side of the room, several ornaments had fallen from their original hanging positions, a small dent in the wall hinting at what might have dislodged them.

"An attack," Kokichi observed. "This was definitely where the killer confronted Himiko."

"They must've had a weapon with them," Kaito guessed. "None of the stuff in here is easy to break." As he navigated around the debris, a part of him regretted walking around in slippers.

Kokichi hummed contemplatively as he took in the scene.

"We'll have to find out later if any Electrohammers were used."

"Oh, yeah! Those things are huge! I'm sure they could do major dama-"

***ding dong, bing bong***

Monokuma appeared on screen, giving a rambling speech that signaled their time was up. 

"Damn, already?" Kaito frowned.

"It's fine," Kokichi shrugged. "We've seen everything we need to see. The rest of the evidence is sure to come up during the trial."

"Do you... already know who the culprit is?"

Kokichi directed his gaze away from Kaito and towards the trial grounds. Then he sighed.

"Probably." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I know, but this seemed like the most fitting way to split events. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long to post.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	14. Suspicion

"First things first, let's go over the evidence," Shuichi stated once they reached their podiums. "We can start with the information in the Monokuma File, then move forward from there."

They reviewed the basics: Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, died roughly one hour past midnight. Her body was found on the ground of the Ultimate Inventor's research lab, bearing a lethal head wound and minor abrasions.

"The abrasions were specifically located on her palms and knees," Shuichi noted, bringing a hand to his chin. "We also discovered grass stains on her tights, suggesting she fell on her way to Miu's lab."

"What, so she tripped and cracked her own skull open?" Miu questioned. "That's gotta be the stupidest death yet!"

"That's uncalled for," Tsumugi frowned. "...Though it does make things easier if it’s true."

Maki glared, easily silencing them both.

"Be quiet. That's obviously not what happened, and not the only evidence we found either." She signaled Shuichi to continue.

"...Right. Maki and I noticed blood staining the side of a table in the lab. We couldn't have it tested, of course, but we're fairly sure it's Himiko's. Her body was laying right beside it, and the amount of blood looked like a match with her wound. The conclusion we reached was that the culprit must have slammed her head against the table."

"Ah, that's why we couldn't find a murder weapon!" Kiibo realized. "If the collision was hard enough, it would cause more than enough trauma to kill someone of Himiko's stature."

The group took a moment to absorb this information before Shuichi pressed on. 

"Alright, now we need everyone's alibis."

"The slut should go first," Kokichi piped up, unfazed when it earned him a glare.

"You little-" Miu began, then cut herself off with a sigh. "You know what? Whatever. It's not a big deal." The tone of her voice indicated frustration, yet also resignation. "I was in my room with Tarzan and Keebs the entire time, since they obviously couldn't take their eyes off me. There’s no way I could’ve killed her."

"It’s true, we stayed with Miu all night!" Gonta asserted. Kiibo agreed.

"I can also confirm these claims. That should account for all three of our alibis."

"Alright," Shuichi accepted their testimonies. "What about you, Tsumugi?"

"Me?" Tsumugi looked startled, then uncomfortable. "Oh... I went to bed after we all left the dining hall, so I was alone in my room all night. I know that's not really much of an alibi, but..." She hesitantly lifted her gaze. "What about you?"

Shuichi frowned as he considered his answer.

"Unfortunately, that's about all I can say for myself, too. Kaito, Maki, Kokichi, and I even cancelled our usual night time training."

"You sayin' all these virgins have the exact same story, then?" Miu scoffed. "What a bunch of losers, followin' Monokuma's dumb curfew. That means any one of you could be the damn killer!"

"Well actuallyyy... I spent the night with Kaito! We stayed in the very same room, in the very same bed, which means it definitely couldn’t have been us!"

Miu's eyes widened as Kokichi grinned, her face turning red as her imagination ran wild.

"W-Wait, s-so you two..."

"No! Whatever it is you're picturing, stop it! All we did was sleep!" Kaito protested, face flushing for completely different reasons. "Dammit, Kichi, why'd you have to phrase it like that?!"

"Like what? I was telling the truth, wasn't I?" Kokichi smiled innocently. "Besides, that proves our alibis, so we're down to just three suspects! Doesn't that make things easier for everyone?"

"Hold on, are you saying you suspect us?" Maki's eyes narrowed. "Shuichi and I handled the entire investigation after you decided to just walk off."

"Actually-" Kaito started to reply, only for Kokichi to shoot him a sharp look. He didn't know what Kokichi was planning, or if he liked where things were going, but something in his gut told him to play along. He promptly stopped talking.

Surprise flickered in Kokichi's eyes for a second before his focus shifted to Maki. 

"That just means it'd be easier for either one of you to mislead us, doesn't it?"

"...What are you playing at?"

The tension in the air thickened. Kokichi's gaze hardened.

"It would've taken a lot of force to bash Himiko's head in like that, so the killer must be pretty strong. No offense to Tsumugi or Shuichi, but I think we all know who fits the bill here."

If looks could kill, Kokichi would have fallen where he stood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been sitting in my drafts for ages, and I meant to get it out sooner, but oof... life got pretty hectic out of nowhere... 
> 
> That aside, I hope it was worth the wait! Trying to write a trial has definitely been interesting. As usual, I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	15. Suggestion

"I'm not the culprit. I didn't have any reason to kill Himiko," Maki stated coldly.

"As long as we're in this killing game, we all have a reason," Kokichi countered. "The fact you're the only one here who's already experienced with murder definitely doesn't help your case."

"Wait, but that doesn't make sense! If Maki wanted to kill someone, why would she wait until now to do it?" Shuichi protested.

"Probably for the element of surprise. After all, everyone's finally let their guard down around her thanks to you and Kaito. Wouldn't this be the perfect time to betray our trust?"

"That... does make some sense," Tsumugi commented quietly.

"So, Little Miss Murder finally snapped, huh?" added Miu.

Discomfort and doubt rapidly spread through the remaining students, while Maki's glare only grew darker. It was a testament to Kokichi's resilience that he didn't even flinch. Teeth clenched, Kaito desperately wanted to speak up in Maki's defense, unable to understand what Kokichi was hoping to accomplish. However, just when he decided he couldn't stay quiet a second longer, Kokichi suddenly relented.

"Just kidding!"

A collective "Huh?" rang through the room.

"Of course it's not Maki," Kokichi scoffed. "This was waaaay too sloppy for a professional assassin. If she'd really been the killer, Himiko never would've gotten a chance to run."

"Run? You think Himiko was running away from the culprit?" Shuichi questioned.

"Yep! We all know Himiko liked to take things slow, so even if she tripped on the way to Miu's lab, there's no way she would've been scratched up that badly!"

"So... she must've been moving faster than normal," Shuichi realized. "Why would she be in a rush unless she was being chased?"

"Ding, ding, ding! You got it, Shumai!" Kokichi grinned gleefully. "Good to know at least one of you is actually using your brain." 

At that, Kaito frowned, feeling oddly dissatisfied. Frustration led him to cross his arms, though he couldn't actually explain what was wrong. Kokichi glanced at him a second time, only to look away before he took notice.

"Alright, so it's not Maki, but it's true that the killer must be someone strong," Shuichi continued.

"What about you, Kiiboy?" Kokichi pressed. "You're a robot. I bet you could do some real damage with those metal limbs!"

"That's robophobic!" Kiibo cried instantly. "Besides, I've already explained that I only possess average physical strength! Professor Idabashi wanted me to be as human as possible."

"I call that a goddamn waste," Miu snarked. "What'd the old fart do? Put some kinda restriction in your programming? Gimme an hour with that body, and I'll have you operatin' at your best! No, even better! I'll give you functions you couldn't imagine in your wildest, wettest dreams!"

"No thank you," he declined. Miu didn't bother hiding her disappointment.

"Wait," Tsumugi interjected. "If we're looking for the culprit based on strength, and neither Maki or Kiibo are likely suspects, doesn't that mean the only person it could be is... Gonta?"

"What?!" Gonta looked shocked, then hurt. "Gonta would never! Himiko was Gonta's friend!"

"I'd... like to believe that, but if the killer can only be someone strong-"

"But he's got a rock-hard alibi, remember?" Miu interrupted. "Unless you think we're all lyin' or some bullshit like that!"

"That's not what I'm saying! It's just that-"

"If anyone's suspicious, it's gotta be you or Shuichi. Just because you're both wusses doesn't mean you couldn't have found some way to bash Himiko's brains in. There's just no ignorin' the fact that neither of you virgins has a good cover story."

"That's not fair! You're the one who tried to kill just the other day! Doesn't that already make you the most suspicious?"

"Listen here, you fuckin' bi-"

"Alright, that's enough!" Kaito finally shouted. Then he turned to Kokichi. "Hey, this obviously isn't going anywhere. Why don't we just tell them about the dojo already? Maybe it'll help piece everything together somehow."

Kokichi rolled his eyes.

"I was getting to that! Jeez... you're so impatient." He clasped his hands behind his head. "Oh well, listening to all these dumb arguments was getting boring anyway, so I guess I can't blame you for wanting to move on. Everyone better clean out their ears, cuz Kaito and I've got some juicy info for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who celebrate it, Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday and weekend!
> 
> As usual, I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	16. Intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We interrupt your (ir)regularly scheduled plot progression to bring you more ship fodder.

It was hard to believe that only a day had passed since Kokichi's own near-death experience. Not even a mere 24 hours ago, he'd still been fixated on Miu's betrayal, a familiar sense of fear consuming his thoughts. Fear that he couldn't trust anyone... that being alone was the only way... that he'd die a meaningless death with no hope of stopping the killing game. Fear was what had driven him straight into Kaito's arms, as if those arms could shield him from everything going wrong. It was an irrational thought, especially knowing what he knew about Kaito's situation, but Kokichi would hardly refuse the only comfort he had left. 

Salvaging the pieces of his mask and forcing himself forward, Kokichi barely managed to pull through the rest of the day. By nightfall, he was worn out, wanting nothing more than to rest. He didn't even realize where he was going until Kaito shut the door behind them.

"So, you taking the left again?" Kaito questioned, tilting his head in the direction of the bed. The fact he didn't bat an eye at Kokichi's presence in his room made Kokichi feel... complicated.

"If you insist," Kokichi shrugged tiredly. He collapsed on the mattress as soon as it was within reach, not even bothering to pull up the covers. As he drifted off to sleep, he barely heard Kaito approach, already too far gone to think by the time Kaito tucked him in.  

 

* * *

 

Even in the midst of the investigation and ensuing trial, Kaito couldn't help but think back on that night himself. Only a few hours had gone by when he began to stir. Still feeling weighed down by slumber, he'd blinked a few times in confusion, trying to identify if anything in the room had changed. He rarely woke before dawn, making him suspect that something was off. It took no more than a minute for him to realize what it was.

At some point in his sleep, Kokichi had turned around, shamelessly latching onto his bedmate. His arms were wrapped around Kaito's waist from behind, while his face was pressed against Kaito's back. That in itself was inconsequential, albeit somewhat surprising, but it was one last detail that made Kaito's eyes snap wide open. 

The back of his shirt was damp.

Kokichi was crying in his sleep.

Kaito immediately felt a pang in his chest, while his instincts urged him to turn around. In spite of that, he stopped himself, knowing there was a high chance of waking Kokichi up if he were to move. It was clear that Kokichi needed a break. Not just a physical one, but a mental one. Every moment Kokichi spent awake was a moment his mind spent calculating, and if paranoia was his enemy, then consciousness was the battlefield. Of course Kokichi still needed to face his enemy head on, and taking things slow had never been Kaito's style... but still. Recent events with Miu had done him no favors. One night to recover was the least Kaito could give him. 

_"Kaito, are you interested in Kokichi romantically?"_

Maki's earlier question suddenly echoed in his mind, but once again, he shot it down. It just couldn't possibly be the case. Even if he was treating Kokichi differently, it was only because Kokichi himself was so different. Kaito still didn't completely understand him, so it was only natural that he'd be more curious.

It was only natural that he'd want to spend more time with him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I started writing the next part of the trial, but then decided I wanted to write this instead. Uh... hope you don't mind?
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	17. Accusation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now back to the trial!

Broken mannequins, splintered wood, fallen ornaments, and a dented wall. Kokichi recreated the scene in vivid detail, while Kaito jumped in with his own interjections. Their individual comments and observations made for a somewhat stilted retelling, but still a useful one nonetheless.

"The dojo? What were you two doing there?" Maki questioned, voicing the confusion shared by the rest of the class.

"Himiko was there all the time," Kokichi answered as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. "She was probably hanging around there again when the killer decided to strike. The timing and lack of witnesses definitely would've made her an easy target."

"How'd you even know that?" Miu demanded. "Were you stalkin' her or something? Had some creepy crush on her?”

"As if,” he scoffed. “Himiko soooooo wasn't my type."

“If we could get back on track, you mentioned there was a significant amount of damage done to the dojo,” Kiibo interrupted. “Should we take that as confirmation that the culprit had to be someone with considerable strength?”

“It’s either that, or they had a weapon,” Kaito theorized. “I was thinking they could’ve grabbed an Electrohammer. You know, since it’d connect Tenko and Miu’s labs. Raw muscle alone isn’t enough to bust up hard wood and walls _that_ badly.”

“That is a valid point,” Kiibo noted. “And since they chased Himiko all the way back to Miu’s lab, they could have returned the Electrohammer to its original place right then, which would explain why none of them were missing.”

“So… the culprit didn’t have to be strong after all?” Tsumugi questioned warily.

“See, it was totally one of you!” Miu instantly accused, gesturing at both Tsumugi and Shuichi. “I fuckin’ knew it! It’s always the quiet ones!”

“Hold on! We checked the Electrohammers!” Shuichi countered. “There was no sign that they’d been moved at all. No scratches or wooden splinters either, which means they couldn’t have been used in the dojo. On top of that, there’s still something off about this… If we assume Himiko was in the dojo first, then ran when the culprit tried to attack her there, why would she…”

His eyes suddenly widened in realization.

“Oh, looks like Mister Detective’s figured it out,” Kokichi remarked. “It’s about time.”

“What? Figured what out?” Kaito glanced between the two, feeling left out of the loop… and not for the first time. His earlier frustration bubbled up again.

“Putting aside the question of strength, what we’ve settled on is this,” Shuichi started to recap. “Himiko was alone in the dojo when the culprit made their appearance. They tried to attack her and, in the process, did significant damage to the the dojo’s interior. Fearing for her life, Himiko ran away as fast as she could, tripping and falling on the way to Miu’s lab. She managed to make it inside, but the culprit still cornered her, and before she could escape again, they slammed her head against the table. The blunt force trauma was enough to kill her then and there, and the culprit walked away without leaving any additional traces of evidence. Does that sound right to everyone?”

The others nodded, while Kokichi watched him with a blank expression.

“Alright, so if all of that is true, then the question I have is… why did Himiko run towards Miu’s lab?”

“Huh? Didn’t you say it was because Himiko was running away?” Gonta replied, confused.

“Yes, we know she was running away, but why was she running to Miu’s lab specifically? Why not the dorms? They’re about the same distance away, and she could’ve woken someone up.”

“Oh! To grab an Electrohammer!” Tsumugi answered. “If the culprit had one, then it’d make sense to fight back with one!”

“But Shuichi already explained the culprit didn’t have an Electrohammer,” Maki responded. “If Himiko tried using one in that case, she might’ve killed the culprit herself. The size and weight of an Electrohammer is more than enough to crack open a human skull. I doubt she was willing to take a risk like that.”

“Sounds like Maki’s on the right track, too,” Kokichi mused.

Maki raised an eyebrow, turning to Shuichi for clarification.

“You said it.” Shuichi looked solemn. “A human skull. Using an Electrohammer on the culprit could’ve been lethal… if they were human.”

The room grew colder as understanding began to dawn on the others.

“So, what you’re sayin’ is…” Miu trailed off.

“Shuichi thinks the culprit is…” Gonta looked distressed.

“...Me?”

Kiibo froze as all eyes turned to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was brought to you by... Comic Sans. No, really, I heard that using the font helps with writer's block, so I gave it a shot and it seriously works. Holy crap. I still don't know how to feel about it.
> 
> That aside, I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	18. Identification

“But Electrohammers break machines!” Gonta was the first to argue. “What if Himiko broke Kiibo?”

“She probably figured Miu could fix him or something,” Kokichi shrugged. “Either way, it wouldn’t be the same as killing a human. Scrapped metal doesn’t weigh on the conscience like a rotting corpse. No blood, no gore, no guilt.”

“That’s…” Kiibo didn’t know what to say.

“Hey, hold on!” Kaito protested, scowling at Kokichi. “That’s way too harsh!”

“We’re still in the middle of a murder trial, Kaito. Playing nice won’t do us any favors here.”

“Yeah, I get that, but still-”

“Moving on,” Shuichi cut in, looking weary. “Let’s get back to the evidence. Kiibo, Gonta, Miu. Do you still stand by your alibis?”

“A-Absolutely! There’s no way I could’ve been the culprit! I would never kill anyone!”

“Yes, gentlemen don’t tell lies! Gonta not lying!”

“Duh-doy! Of course I am! Don’t go accusin’ me of shit just because you managed to pull somethin’ outta your virgin ass!”

Shuichi sighed, rubbing his temple for a moment, then continued.

“Alright, how about this? Could all of you describe how exactly the night went?”

All three began speaking at the same time, making Shuichi wish he’d asked them to go one at a time. Nonetheless, he managed to make sense of their overlapping accounts, stopping them as soon as he caught one crucial discrepancy.

“Wait! Gonta, can you repeat the last thing you said?”

Despite his visible confusion, Gonta complied.

“Gonta thinks he might have fallen asleep for a little, but Kiibo was still there when Gonta woke up.

“...and Miu, you said they were both still watching you when you went to bed, right?”

“Y-Yeah?” Miu answered hesitantly, suddenly seeing where this was going. “They were b-both in my room in the morning, though!”

“But that still means there was a period of time last night where Kiibo was the only one awake,” Shuichi noted, then turned to Kiibo. “That means your alibi doesn’t hold up.”

“Huh?” Kiibo looked stunned. “B-But I remember Gonta being awake! We were still talking for a while that night to pass the time! I… I remember…”

Noticing the growing terror and confusion on Kiibo’s face, Miu prodded him to keep going.

“Hey, spit it out, Keebs! It’s all our asses on the line here!”

“I… don’t remember anything from 12 a.m. to 3 a.m… The data’s missing.”

The room went deathly quiet. No one said a word. And then...

“Upupu… upupupupu… upupupupupupupu!”

“What the hell are you laughing about?” Kaito snapped.

“Just how despairingly pitiful this situation is,” Monokuma answered.

“Wait,” Tsumugi suddenly jumped in. “Did… Did you do something to Kiibo? Is that why he can’t remember if he killed Himiko?! Is all of this because of you?!”

“I dunno…” Monokuma made a show of shrugging his shoulders. “Does it matter?”

“Of course it matters!” Kiibo cried. “How could you-”

“There’s still a victim, a killer, and a vote to cast if any of you bastards wanna make it out of here alive.” Monokuma’s red eye shone menacingly. “You’ve all done a decent job scraping by until now, probably thanks to our resident detective, but personally... I wanna see what happens when you all know you’re missing a piece of the puzzle. You’ve still got a case to solve even without all the clues, so... what now?”

More silence. Everyone stood quietly at their podiums, uncertain how to respond to this new development. Then suddenly...

“Start the vote,” Kokichi commanded.

“Huh?!” Kaito whipped around to face him.

“Wait, but we-” Shuichi began.

“Start. The. Vote.”

Monokuma considered Kokichi for a moment, then shrugged.

“Sure.” He lifted his paw in the air before raising his voice. “Here we go again! The heart-racing excitement as the blackened and the spotless face off! Iiiiit's-"

“Wait, hold it!” Kiibo shouted, visibly frantic. “How can we start the vote already?! Just because I’m missing memories doesn’t mean I’m the culprit! Monokuma could’ve erased the data just to confuse us!”

“Well, that could definitely be a part of it,” Kokichi acknowledged, casually linking his hands behind his head. “Buuuut all the other clues still point to you being the killer. Whether or not you remember doing the killing doesn’t change that.”

The others recoiled at the harsh truth, while Kiibo only grew more desperate.

“S-Strength! Strength was still necessary to commit this murder without an Electrohammer, and I only have average physical capabilities!”

“Unless you or Monokuma or whoever found a way to deactivate the restriction in your programming. Miu basically said that earlier, riiiight?”

Miu shrank back, unable to counter her own remark.

“I… I… But why would I…” Kiibo stammered.

“I’m sure Monokuma can tell us all about it,” Kokichi answered. _“After_ we vote.”

“Seriously?!” Kaito couldn’t help but interject. “We still haven’t figured out what the hell happened! Are we really supposed to be okay with a vote like this?!”

“You said you’d believe in me, right?”

“Huh?”

Kaito stopped.

“Well, now’s the moment of truth. Do you believe that I know what I’m doing?”

Kokichi’s face as he spoke was blank, yet his eyes still held Kaito’s gaze. Kaito could swear he saw a flicker of something there… something different.

After a few more seconds...

...

...

...

...he backed down.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Me to myself while reviewing the chapter:** Damn, you sure love ellipses don't you?
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	19. Execution

Once Kaito conceded, the others followed, and Voting Time concluded with no further argument. The verdict went exactly as Kokichi had predicted, revealing Kiibo as Himiko’s killer. It was not a triumphant moment.

"Well, well, well, would ya look at that! You all voted correctly!" Monokuma beamed. "Congratulations, you guys!"

“Congratulations!” Monotaro and Monophanie echoed.

“Boy, I feel like we haven’t gotten a chance to talk at all this trial,” Monophanie remarked.

“Don’t worry!” Monotaro dismissed. “I’m sure we’ll get plenty of time in the next one!”

As the two remaining Monokubs continued to chatter, everyone else focused on Monokuma.

“Alright, out with it,” Kaito demanded. “What the hell is going on?!”

“Upupu… It’s not that complicated. All I did was unlock some of Kiibo’s hidden potential. You know, to keep things interesting!”

_“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”_

Everyone was stunned to realize the outburst had come from Kiibo himself. Completely at odds with his generally mild-mannered temperament, the robot appeared to be absolutely distraught, gripping his podium so hard that the metal had warped in his hands.

“What did you to do me? Why did you do it? Why did you make me kill Himiko?!”

“Weren’t you listening, you dumb bucket of bolts?” Monokuma sneered, making Kiibo recoil. “I needed to spice up the killing game, and you were the easiest way to do that! A little bit of hacking was all it took.” He suddenly slouched in his chair with a sigh. “But jeez… you guys made this way harder than it had to be. We were so close to getting our fourth kill the good old-fashioned way, but then Shuichi just _had_ to rush in early, and Miu was too incompetent to plan that far ahead. Honestly, what did you bastards expect me to do after that pathetic excuse for a murder attempt?”

“You cocksucker! Are you seriously blamin’ all this shit on us?!” Miu fumed.

“That’s fucking bullshit!” Kaito shouted.

“This is an all new low,” Maki agreed. “Even for you.”

One after another, the group protested Monokuma’s actions, outraged at the blatant unfairness of it all. Amidst their anger, Kiibo himself had gone silent, feeling despair take root in his heart.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. No, he didn’t want to believe it. He’d never intended to hurt anyone, let alone kill the most vulnerable of them all. The lead up to Voting Time had been unbearable enough, with every word out of Kokichi’s mouth a painful shock to his system. However, it wasn’t because they were malicious lies, but rather that they were cruel truths he’d desperately wanted to ignore.

But there was no ignoring them any longer... He was different. He was a robot. The very nature of his existence had allowed Monokuma to use him. Because of what he was, because of what he couldn’t change, he had been the one to kill Himiko in cold blood.

_“ALRIGHT, SHUT UP!”_

The others all froze at Monokuma’s sudden command. The Monokubs flinched violently before huddling closer together in fear.

“I get it. You’re all pissed off. Believe me, I am, too. But whether you like it or not, we’ve still got a trial to finish, sooo…” He turned to Kiibo. “Any last words?”

Last... words...?

“...Why? Why did it turn out like this?" Even without tears, Kiibo sounded like he was sobbing. "I wanted to be like all of you… I wanted to be human. Why did I have to be this way?" 

Heedless of Kiibo's pain, or perhaps fueled by it, Monokuma raised his gavel with glee.

“Well, I think that should cover it. We've dragged this whole thing out long enough. Now, let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!"

Kiibo faced his classmates once more, metal frame shaking with grief.

“I... I don't want to die!" he choked out.

Then Monokuma dragged him away.

 

* * *

 

Reluctantly, everyone turned their attention towards the screen above Monokuma, watching it flicker to life as the execution began. They were perplexed when the camera seemed to blink a few times, something that hadn’t happened in the showing of any prior execution, then settled on the image of a workshop filled wooden crafts. Kiibo was nowhere in sight.

It was then they realized… they were watching the execution through Kiibo’s own eyes.

 

* * *

 

# Metal Marionette

**Ultimate Robot**

**K1-B0’s Execution: Executed**

 

* * *

 

Finding himself seated on a large workbench, Kiibo climbed off, taking in his surroundings. All around him were wooden toys, ornaments, and tools, yet nothing immediately threatening. A light then appeared in the corner of his vision, prompting him to look towards the only open window. The light expanded as it floated inside, finally stopping right in front of him.

He jerked back when the light dissipated, revealing a Monokuma with a blonde wig, blue dress, and… fairy wings? He had only a second to stare before the Monokuma pulled out a wand, violently whacking him across the face, and sending him spinning into the standing mirror a few feet away. He narrowly avoided crashing into it, grabbing hold of the frame to steady himself.

He froze as soon as he caught sight of his reflection.

White hair too mussed to be metal… blue eyes too expressive to be bulbs… pale skin too soft to be fake. It looked like him, but at the same time it wasn’t him. Not the version of himself that he knew.

Was that him as… a human?

Feeling a rush of emotion that could only be called hope, he reached out to touch the mirror, watching as his reflection reached out as well. Their fingertips met at the surface of the glass…

...which promptly glitched, erasing his human counterpart with a wave of static. His hope vanished along with it.

Before he could move, wires emerged from behind him, attaching themselves to every limb before yanking him away from the electronic screen. His body collided with the workbench he’d previously abandoned, the wires forcing him to lay back. He barely noticed the fairy Monokuma gesturing with its wand before countless mechanical arms appeared, then began dismantling him.

First went his arms, then went his legs, then the remainder of his lower body and chest plates. When only his head and open torso remained, a final arm reached into the exposed cavity, pulling out his power core. It glowed blue, like his eyes, still connected to his internal hardware by a thick cord. The colored light of the core filled his vision...

Then the connecting cord snapped, and everything went black.

The others stared in shock as the video feed switched to a new camera, allowing them one final glimpse of their friend… or rather… the disassembled pile of metal that used to be Kiibo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact... I'd completely forgotten the Monokubs existed until I'd already written most of this chapter, which is why they've been absent since the investigation. Oops.
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	20. Conversation

Slowly, somberly, they made their way back to the dorms. With everyone feeling absolutely drained, not a single person questioned Kokichi heading to Kaito's room, least of all Kaito himself. The two of them settled into bed just as they’d done the night before, then tried their best to fall asleep.

Half an hour passed.

“Hey, Kichi,” Kaito whispered. “You still awake?”

No answer.

“It’s fine if you’re not in the mood to talk. The past few days must’ve been hard on you.” Letting out a weary sigh, Kaito rolled over to face the ceiling. Kokichi remained still in the corner of his vision. “Feels like we barely caught a break before Monokuma forced us into another trial. This one wasn’t even fair by the killing game’s standards. There was no reason for Himiko to die, and Kiibo never would’ve killed if Monokuma hadn't made him. It still makes me sick that we had to vote for him.” He clenched his fists, frustrated, before forcing himself to relax. “But still… I’m glad you trusted me, and I’m glad I trusted you, too.”

“...Was I too cruel?”

Kaito nearly jumped at the question.

“Too cruel?” he repeated in confusion.

“Kiibo didn’t have a choice. He didn’t even know he was the killer. I made sure the rest of us survived, but Kiibo died hating himself.” Kokichi kept his voice low, practically mumbling under his breath. “He didn’t deserve that.”

Kaito turned around fully to face Kokichi’s back.

“You did the only thing you could. Yeah, it was cruel, but you were trying to save as many of us as possible. All we can do now is keep pushing forward, so Kiibo’s death won’t be in vain. No, not just Kiibo, but everyone we’ve lost.”

A solid minute passed before Kokichi replied.

“Do you think they can keep pushing without you?”

“W-What?”

Kokichi finally twisted around to look Kaito in the eye. Kaito swore he could feel the balance of power shift.

“Do you think Maki and Shuichi won’t be crushed if you drop dead without ever telling them you were sick?”

“I-I won’t-”

“I know you’re not that stupid,” Kokichi stated sternly, shocking Kaito into silence. “There’s a real chance you could die before we find a way out, and you don’t wanna admit that, because that would mean admitting you need help.” He rolled his eyes. “What, do you think heroes are supposed to be perfect or something? That they’re not allowed to have weaknesses? Because that’s the biggest load of horseshit I’ve ever heard.”

Kaito scrambled to think of a convincing response, only to come up short. No matter how much he wanted to lie to himself, and no matter how good of a job he'd been doing thus far, he knew Kokichi was right. There was no denying reality when it was staring him right in the face.

“Then what do you suggest I do?” he asked in defeat. He closed his eyes to avoid Kokichi’s piercing gaze, only to startle when he felt a hand in his hair.

“Tell them tomorrow. The mood’s bound to be gloomy either way, so you might as well break the news before they get too comfortable.” Kokichi gave his head a few light pats, mimicking what Kaito had previously done for him. "If you don't do it, I'll make you swallow a thousand needles, got it?"

The corner of Kaito’s mouth twitched, even while his chest tightened.

“Got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I just started this fic, I don't think I could've predicted quite how much time Kaito and Kokichi would spend in bed together.
> 
> Anyway, I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	21. Confession

The next morning, Kaito stared at himself in the mirror for far too long. At first glance, he looked the same, no obvious signs of sickness to be found. Dark circles had begun to form beneath his eyes, and his complexion had taken on a slight pallor, but both could be attributed to the stress of the killing game. It was no wonder the others didn’t suspect a thing.

However, there was no ignoring the persistent itch in his throat, nor the heavy ache in his muscles that only worsened with each new day. His heart clenched at the thought that any moment might be his last. How would Maki and Shuichi respond if one morning he just… didn’t wake up?

A sudden weight knocked him out of his musings as it collided with his back, nearly taking his breath along with it.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to hog the bathroom?” Kokichi pouted. Despite the fact he was clinging onto Kaito’s torso, he seemed perfectly comfortable, even resting his head in the crook of Kaito’s neck. Kaito twitched in surprise. “What’s going on in that spiky head of yours?”

“Ah, it’s not important,” Kaito dismissed, briefly meeting Kokichi’s stare in the mirror before tearing his eyes away. “I’ll be out in a few more minutes.”

Kokichi didn’t respond immediately, and Kaito could feel himself being silently judged. Whatever conclusion Kokichi reached must’ve been enough, though, as he hopped back onto the ground a second later.

“Don’t forget about our deal,” he finally said, then closed the door behind him.

Kaito sighed, though he wasn’t sure what for.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Miu?” Tsumugi suddenly asked in the middle of breakfast, realizing the inventor still hadn’t appeared.

“Gonta saw her going to her lab,” the entomologist answered. “She looked very serious… and sad.”

“She and Kiibo did seem close,” Shuichi commented. “I wonder if this is her way of grieving.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. It seemed like Monokuma went out of his way to be cruel in that last execution,” Maki replied, leading Kokichi to chime in.

“No kidding. If Kiiboy wasn’t made of metal, that would’ve been one helluva bloodbath.”

“You should have some respect,” Tsumugi frowned. “You bullied him so much when he was still with us, even right before his execution. Don’t you feel any remorse?”

Kokichi’s expression blanked, and Kaito prepared to defend him. However, before he could say a word, Shuichi was already speaking up.

“We all could’ve treated Kiibo better,” he pointed out, looking forlorn as he spoke. “Kokichi wasn’t the only one to blame for how Kiibo felt in the end, and besides… we probably wouldn’t have made it out of that last trial without him.”

“Probably not!” Kokichi agreed, instantly smiling again as he leaned forward in his seat. “But don’t sell yourself short, Mister Detective. We couldn’t have done it without you either.”

At that, Kaito clenched his fists, once again feeling the way he’d felt during the trial. Unsatisfied… frustrated… yet unable (or maybe unwilling) to pinpoint why. This time, however, Kokichi didn’t ignore it.

“Kaito was a huge help, too, and we all know a supreme leader’s nothing without a good subordinate!”

“H-Hey! Hey!” Kaito protested when Kokichi started messing up his hair, slapping the other’s hands away before rearranging his hairstyle. “Who the hell are you calling a subordinate? You’re the one who’s _my_ sidekick!”

“Nuh-uh!” Kokichi countered, making Kaito splutter.

“Wha-” He scrambled for a good response. “What are you? Five?”

“If anyone’s five here, it’s gotta be you. What kind of teenager goes around introducing themselves as the ‘Luminary of the Stars’?”

This back and forth continued for several more minutes, during which time the others returned to their meals, and the lingering tension in the room disappeared. By the time breakfast was over, Kaito had almost forgotten his worries.

Almost, but not quite. There was still one matter that had to be addressed.

 _Tell them,_ Kokichi mouthed, giving Kaito a look that left no room for argument. Warily, begrudgingly, Kaito complied, calling his sidekicks to a halt with a tone that betrayed his anxieties.

“What's wrong?” Maki questioned, and Kaito nearly shrank away.

“There’s something I have to tell you guys, something about me, and I’ll be honest. It’s not good.”

“Whatever it is, we’re here for you,” Shuichi reassured. Kaito didn’t know if the sentiment made him feel better or worse. Regardless, he pressed on.

“I’m…” Kaito hesitated, prompting Kokichi to nudge him in the side. Maki and Shuichi waited patiently for him to continue. “I’m sick… really sick. I’ve actually been sick for a while now.”

“How bad is it?” Shuichi asked cautiously.

More hesitation.

“He’s dying,” Kokichi ultimately answered, causing Kaito to flinch. “The amount of blood he’s been coughing up keeps getting worse.”

 _“What?”_ Maki felt frozen in place. “Is he lying? That must be a lie.”

“D-Dying?” Shuichi’s voice cracked. “Is that… true?”

Kaito didn’t want to continue, already regretting the conversation, but he knew there was no avoiding it any longer. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to nod. It didn’t escape anyone’s notice that he wouldn’t look them in the eye.

For a while, no one spoke, and then…

Maki started crying.

 

* * *

 

Behind the scenes, Tsumugi was livid, shoving a mannequin to the ground in rage. She glared at the live video feed with uncharacteristic fury, resenting what had become of her script. Not only were Kaito and Kokichi even closer than before, and not only had she been forced to lose Kiibo, but now the entire plot she’d planned for Kaito had gone straight out the window. What was she supposed to do now?

The thought of Team Danganronpa’s disapproval sent a stab of fear through her. She’d worked so hard to get where she was, and now that they’d finally granted her the role of mastermind, nothing was going right. What would they think of her if this season failed? No, even worse, what would the fans think? Danganronpa meant everything to her. She couldn’t fail now. 

It was time for a new script.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, I know it's been a while, but... hopefully that was still worth the wait?_
> 
> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


	22. Hallucination

The first thing Tsumugi did was check the audience ratings, hoping it would help her decide on the best course of action for her script. She combed over the information available with a careful eye, only to reel back in shock at what she saw. Not wanting to jump to any immediate conclusions, she pulled out her phone to check the fan forums she’d frequented for years, only to be pushed towards the very same answer.

“What? How is this possible? This isn’t how it’s supposed to be!” she exclaimed, holding her head in disbelief. “Why would they… I can’t believe… This is ridiculous!”

Had she really misjudged her audience so much? The thought made her stomach turn. 

“Well, if that’s what they want, then I guess I have no choice…”

Just a few minutes later, Monokuma called everyone together for an announcement. Tsumugi stood somberly off to the side.

“This killing game…” Monokuma paused for dramatic effect. “…is over.”

…

…

…

Cheers erupted through the crowd.

“We did it!” Kaito beamed, joyfully lifting Kokichi in his arms and spinning them both around. “We ended the game!”

“It’s true!” Monokuma confirmed enthusiastically. “The fans decided they’re tired of watching you guys murder each other, all because they’d rather watch the blooming romance between these two! Doesn’t that just warm your heart?”

“Awwwwww,” went the rest of the class.

“Neeheehee, we should celebrate!” Kokichi giggled, wrapping his arms around Kaito’s neck. 

“Absolutely,” Kaito agreed.

Then they both leaned in, closer and closer, their lips nearly touching… and… 

Tsumugi bolted up with a scream.

“Wha- Where- Huh?!”

She looked down, realizing she was seated at her desk. The unpleasant sensation of dried drool could be felt on her chin. Her laptop was still open in front of her, long lines of nonsensical text filling the document on the screen. A quick touch to her cheek revealed the faint imprints of letter keys.

“Oh…” 

She must have passed out in the midst of writing. With a weary sigh, she forced herself to her feet. 

“I need more coffee.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy International Prank Day! :D


	23. Reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reactions to that last chapter definitely made my day, and just so you know, that part was _technically_ still canon to this fic. Anyway, back to the plot!

Shuichi broke down shortly after Maki, eyes overflowing with tears that he didn’t bother to hide. Kaito did his best to console the both of them, but his attempt at encouragement only reminded them of what they stood to lose. 

There was no denying that it hurt… to be the source of their pain. It was everything that Kaito had wanted to avoid. However, no matter how much he regretted confessing the truth, there was no turning back. Pushing forward was his only option.

“Hey, I’m not dead yet!” he asserted, putting on a grin and giving them a thumbs up. “Even if things aren’t looking too great, I’m still here right now. I’m still alive. There’s still a chance we’ll make it out of here before…”

A lump formed in his throat. He couldn’t bring himself to finish.

“Yeah, no point in bawling like a bunch of babies!” Kokichi jumped in. “Who has time to worry about a dumb cough in a killing game? Not survivors, that’s for sure!”

“Who… who the hell are you to tell us that?!” Maki snapped. “Who gave you the right to just-”

“What?” Kokichi feigned innocence. “I’m just telling the truth. That’s what you guys wanted from me, isn’t it?”

Kokichi recognized that he was going farther than necessary, but he also knew nothing distracted from sorrow as effectively as anger. Fueled by a mixture of grief and indignation, Maki stepped forward, and Kokichi braced himself for a hand around his neck.

Instead, he was shielded by a pair of arms around his body.

“That’s enough!” Kaito shouted, making Maki freeze in her tracks. “Even if it sounds messed up, Kichi’s just trying to help in his own way. Besides… he’s already been hurt enough.” 

Choked, bloodied, and punched out. The physical harm was damaging enough on its own. What really made Kaito’s heart sink, however, was the knowledge that it was all nothing compared to the mental strain Kokichi had endured.

Maki and Shuichi both stared as Kaito continued holding Kokichi, making the latter increasingly aware of just how close they were. With his face pressed against Kaito’s chest, he could feel the rumble that accompanied each word, while the arms crossed over his back kept him secure.

Kokichi had to admit… it felt nice. Maybe even  _ too _ nice. 

He took that as his cue to escape.

“Jeez, Kaito, are you coming onto me? I didn’t know you swung that way!” 

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Kaito jumped away as if burned.

“Wha- I was just-” he stammered out uselessly. “D-Don’t make things weird!”

“Hey, I’m just telling it like it is! It’s not my fault you’re such a closet case!”

Absently, Kokichi noted that blush was a good look on him.

 

* * *

 

“Is Miu okay?” Gonta inquired, peeking in from behind the door. “Gonta hasn’t seen you leave lab all day, so Gonta brought lunch. Food is important… especially when sad.”

Seemingly preoccupied, Miu didn’t give any indication that she’d heard him, remaining turned away as she fiddled with something on her workbench. Reasonably concerned, Gonta set the tray of food aside, then moved closer to touch her shoulder.

Miu promptly shrieked, whipping around so fast that she lost her balance. It was only through superhuman agility that Gonta caught her before she could hit the floor.

“Sorry!” he instantly apologized. “Gonta didn’t mean to scare you!”

“Can’t you see I’m busy here?!” Miu complained, only to ease up when she saw the tray. “Oh, right… I missed breakfast.”

“Please eat,” Gonta insisted kindly.

Miu’s eyes drifted towards her workbench, then back to the tray, then up to Gonta’s earnest expression… before she let out a sigh.

“Alright, fine, but then it’s right back to work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read and cherish every comment, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
